


Hazardous Turns

by glitteringvoid



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining Harry, somewhat at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid
Summary: Falling into bed with Draco Malfoy is both, the best and the worst decision Harry ever made.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Hazardous Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: "Remeber when"  
> Words: 272

“Remember when you made me promise not to fall in love? I thought you incredibly arrogant; full of smirking confidence, despite being drunk enough to topple over without the bar to lean onto. I laughed it off, promised you _that_ wasn’t likely to happen. 

“Then you actually _did_ stumble, trying to be smooth and kiss me. It was endearing and pitiful; I couldn’t possibly leave you there. If I had known what bringing you home with me would lead to, that all it would take to fall for you was one night of sleeping next to you, watching and holding you, maybe I would have called you a cab.” Even as he says it, Harry knows the truth. 

“Who am I kidding, I would have done the exact same thing. I still would have made you breakfast in the morning, still wouldn’t have pushed you away when you kissed me, rumpled from sleep and hungover. You stared complaining not ten seconds later about headaches, how I didn’t have a cure in the house, how I need to be more prepared. 

“As if I should have _expected_ you to come crashing back into my life. I probably should have.” His reflexion looks as miserable as he feels. Splendid. 

“I never stood a chance at keeping my promise.” 

“If you ever plan on coming out of that bathroom again, Potter, I might be amenable towards a second round.” Harry sighs. He won’t tell Draco how he feels today. Another speech held for no-one but his reflection, another forced smile, pretending he doesn’t need more than their _arrangement._

Better than not having Draco at all. 


End file.
